I Got My Uke
by Krisyeol Lover
Summary: EXOBTS Kai menggunakan cara apa sekali pun, kerana dia mahukan Jimin sama seperti Sehun mahukan Jungkook, bagaimanakah cara kai dan Sehun mendapatkan Jimin dan Jungkook merupakan uke mereka? nantikan :D KaiMin, SeKook, SuDO, LayChen, KrisYeol, TaoBaek, LuMin and More
1. Chapter Prolog

I Got My Uke Cast : All EXO Member + BTS Member Genre : Romance, Horror Rate : M Pairing : KaiMin, SeKook, LuMin, SuDO, TaoBaek, Krisyeol, LayChen, and More .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kau nak buat apa?" soal Suho melihat kai mengangkat Jimin ala Bridal style

Kai menyeringai "aku nak jadikan dia milik aku!"

Suho tersenyum faham manakala DO bertanya"maksudnya?" tanya polos

"Esok kau akan tahu.." ucap Kai sebelum masuk ke dalam biliknya

DO memandang Suho meminta penjelasan, Suho mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu

tak lama Kai membawa Jimin masuk bilik, SuDO bertembung pula dengan Sehun memgangkat Jungkook

"Sehun-ah!" panggil DO

"wae hyung?" soal Sehun tanpa memandang DO

"Kau nak buat apa? dengan Kookie?" tanya DO polos

"sama macam kai hung.." tanpa menunggu jawapan DO, Sehun terus membawa Jungkook ke biliknya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Got My Uke

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jimin, Jungkook and EXO, BTS Member

Genre : Romance, Horror

Rate : M Pairing : KaiMin, SeKook, LuMin, SuDO, TaoBaek, Krisyeol,LayChen and More...

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.  
ketika ini semua ahli EXO sedang duduk di bilik rehat mereka, memandangkan mereka Prince sekolah dan sekolah ini pula kepunyaan ayah Kris.

"aku tak puas hati dengan pendek tu!" ujar Kai geram

"ingat kau je? aku pun tak puas hati dengan muka perempuan tu!" ujar Sehun

"Ha? muka perempuan? siapa?" tanya Suho

"ala, yang selalu dengan pedek tu!" jawabnya tidak mahu menyebut nama musuhnya

"oh! maksud kau Jungkook?" tanya Suho dengan muka tak bersalah, "tapi apa yang mereka buat kau berdua?" sambung Suho

"mereka simbah kami dengan ramen, ingat tak panas ke?" jawab Kai mengengam tangan

"mereka gunakan cara kasar... apa kata kita guna cara halus pula?" soal Sehun membuat Kai dan Suho terbingung

"maksud kau?" soal Kai tidak faham

Sehun mendekat ke Kai dan membisikkan sesuatu, selepas berbisik Kai dan Sehun senyum ada maksud

Suho melihat mereka berdua berbisik ingin tahu "apa yang kau berdua nak buat?"

"adalah hyung.. ini rancangan kami berdua..." jawab Sehun masih tersenyum licik

Suho mengangkat bahu tanda tidak ambil tahu, lalu dia bangun ingin pergi dari situ namun sebelum dia pergi dari situ dia sempat berkata "hyung tak kesah kamu berdua nak mencari masalah, cuma jangan libatkan hyung dan yang lain lain, faham?" tanpa menunggu jawapan dari Sehun dan Kai, Suho sudah pergi dari situ.

Keesokkannya ketika waktu rehat Kai dan Sehun meletakkan surat di dalam bag, ketika keluar dari kelas Jimin dan Jungkook, Sehun dan kai tidak dapat menahan senyum bermaksud mereka

sebaik tamat saja waktu rehat, Jimin dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka, kemudian mereka ternampak surat berwarna biru

tanpa berfikir panjang Jimin dan Jungkook terus membukanya

/Surat Jimin/

Lepas waktu sekolah jumpa saya di belakang sekolah

By Ahra

Jimin mengangguk, tapi sedikit hairan ada apa Ahra ingin berjumpa dia

Surat Jungkook sama seperti Jimin, mereka berdua betul tertanya tanya, tanpa mereka sedari ada dua orang memerhatikan mereka dari luar kelas

tanpa banyak bicara tamat saja waktu sekolah mereka berdua terus pergi ke belakang sekolah tanpa mereka sedari bahaya bahaya menanti mereka

sudah lima minit mereka menunggu namun Ahra tidak juga muncul muncul membuat mereka rasa seperti ada sesuatu

"Kookie, aku rasa lain macam lah..." ujar Jimin tiba-tiba

"yah.. aku pun sama... apa kata kita balik je la?" cadang Jungkook, Jimin mengangguk

sebelum mereka berdua sempat pergi mereka di tarik paksa oleh dua orang yang sangat mereka kenali dan merupakan musuh mereka, Jimin Jungkook cuba melawan namun mereka tidak cukup kuat melawan sunbae mereka yang yakini tinggi dan besar dari mereka

Kai membawa Jimin ke tandas yang sudah tidak di gunakan lagi, manakala Sehun membawa Jungkook ke kals yang tidak di pakai lagi

/KaiMin/

sampai di situ Kai menolak Jimin masuk ke dalam tandas itu, dengan seringai

"apa yang kau nak?" tanya Jimin dingin, begitu benci dengan senyuman itu

"tak ada apa.." jawab Kai maju selangkah kehadapan, manakala Jimin mundur selangkah ke belakang

"jangan fikir aku takut dengan kau! aku tak pernah takut dengan kau!" ujar Jimin cuba membuat Kai marah, namun tidak berhasil Kai maju sehingga betul betul di hadapan Jimin,

Jimin pula tidak dapat undur lagi kerana di halangan dinding

Jimin sudah mulai takut, kerana cara Kai membuat dia benar benar takut

Tanpa melengahkan masa Kai menarik tengkuk Jimin dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Jimin terkejut lalu memberontak namun tidak berjaya, kerana Kai sudah mengunci pergerakkannya

Kai melapaskan ciuman dan berbisik di telinga Jimin "kalau kau menganggu aku lagi... aku tak segan segan membuat kau takut dan gementar bila berjumpa dengan aku! ingat itu!" ujar Kai membuat Jimin takut dan pucat, lepas itu dia pergi dari situ dengan seringai

/SeKook/

sampai di kelas kosong itu Sehun menolak Jungkook sehingga terbaring, lalu Sehun duduk di atas pena Jungkook

Jungkook terkejut cuba memberontak, lalu Sehun memegang kedua dua belah tangan Jungkook disebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Jungkook

"apa yang kau nak?" marah Jungkook

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Jungkook lalu menjilat bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook takut dan pucat

ketika itu Jungkook sudah takut, dia lihat Sehun seperti kerasukkan hantu membuatnya begitu, lalu Sehun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jungkook membuat dia bertambah pucat

"Aku Oh Sehun, merupakan Prince sekolah, jangan fikir aku takut dengan budak mentah macam kau! kau mengunakan cara kasar tapi... aku mengunakan cara halus..." bisik Sehun membuat Jungkook bertambah pucat dan takut

Sehun bangun dari atas badan Jungkook lalu pergi dari situ, dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya .

.

.  
TBC

.

Mind To Review^^


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Got My Uke

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jimin, Jungkook and EXO, BTS Member  
Genre : Romance, Horror  
Rate : M  
Pairing : KaiMin, SeKook, LuMin, SuDO, TaoBaek, Krisyeol,LayChen and More...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Ini

.

.

.

Kai melapaskan ciuman dan berbisik di telinga Jimin "kalau kau menganggu aku lagi... aku tak segan segan membuat kau takut dan gementar bila berjumpa dengan aku! ingat itu!" ujar Kai membuat Jimin takut dan pucat, lepas itu dia pergi dari situ dengan seringai

"Aku Oh Sehun, merupakan Prince sekolah, jangan fikir aku takut dengan budak mentah macam kau! kau mengunakan cara kasar tapi... aku mengunakan cara halus..." bisik Sehun membuat Jungkook bertambah pucat dan takut

Sehun bangun dari atas badan Jungkook lalu pergi dari situ, dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Malam itu Jimin menalifon Jungkook, dia mahu membalas dendam dia tidak peduli dengan amarah Kai

"Wei! Kookie kau nak tak balas balik?" tanya Jimin terus ke soalan utama

"maksud kau?" soal Jungkook tidak faham

"kau tak ingat tadi? apa yang mereka buerdua buat dekat kita? aku akan balas balik!" jawab Jimin dengan yakin

"Aku... Aku tak tahu..." ujar Jungkook ragu

"Wae? kau takut?"

"Kau tak ingat ke? apa yang mereka cakap tadi?"

"Aku yakin mereka tak akan berani buat macam itu!"

"tapi kalau betul macam mana? aku tak nak mereka apa-apakan aku..."

"percayalah, mereka tak akan berani.. kalau betul mereka buat kita akan laporkan dekat Jin hyung?"

"aku tak pasti lagi... aku..."

"aku tahu kau risaukan..."

"tak apa, kau fikirkan dulu, kalau kau setuju, bagitahu aku? okey?"

"Okey..."

selepas bercakap dengan Jimin, Jungkook berfikir namun dia masih teringat apa yang Sehun katakan, betul-betul membuat dia takut, malas di fikirkan lalgu dia naik atas katilnya dan membaringkan diri lalu tidur

Keesokkannya, Jimin bertanya lagi soal membalas dendam, sepertinya Jungkook masih trauma, dia masih takut lagi

mereka berdua tidak pergi ke kantin, mereka pergi ke taman sekolah mengambil udara segar, tanpa mereka sedari ada dua orang mengikut ke mana saja mereka pergi, siapakah yang mengikut mereka? sudah pastinya Kai dan Sehun mereka berdua ingin lihat reaksi Jimin dan Jungkook

"nampaknya mereka takut?" ujar Kai tidak lekang dengan seringai di bibirnya

"ini budak sudah berakhir, tapi ini baru permulaan.." ujar Sehun, lalu mereka pergi dari situ

"jadi macam mana?" soal Jimin, namun tiada sahutan dari Jungkook membuat Jimin hairan, lalu Jimin mencuba menyedarkan Jungkook

"Kookie! KooKie!"panggil Jimin sambil mengoyangkan badan Jungkook, kemudian ada balasan dari Jungkook

"ha? apa? kenapa?" soal Jungkook seperti baru sedar dari lamunan

"kau kenapa ni? sejak semalam kau macam ada masalah? kenapa?"tanya Jimin risau melihat keadaan Jungkook seperti ini, seperti bukan Jungkook yang sebenar

"huh! aku tak nak cari masalah lagi dengan mereka... aku takut... lepas apa yang aku alami semalam betul-betul buat aku takut sangat..." luah Jungkook

"hurm!.. okey macam ni, kita balas mereka sekali ini ja? lepas itu kita stop? macam mana?"rancang Jimin, Jungkook berfikir sepertinya menarik

"maksud kau? kita balas mereka sekali ini, lepas itu stop?"tanya Jungkook inginkan kepastian, kerana kurang faham apa yang Jimin rancangkan, sepertinya ya Jimin mengangguk "tapi kalau jadi apa apa kau tangung?" Sambung Jungkook inginkan kepastian, Jimin mengangguk setuju

waktu balik itu merancangkan sesuatu, dengan membuat Kai dan Sehun marah cukup menghiburkan hati mereka, ketika pelajaran, setelah menjalankan rancangan mereka balik kelas dengan senyuman di bibirnya membuat Taehyung hairan.

"we! kau berdua sudah kenapa? tadi pagi bukan main macam mayat hidup, sekarang tiba-tiba happy? kenapa?"tanya Taehyung ingin tahu

"adalah.."jawab Jungkook tersengih-sengih, sama juga Jimin

balik itu dengan santai Sehun dan Kai masuk ke dalam kereta mereka sepertinya mereka ingin pulang terus memandangkan mereka berjaya membuat Jungkook dan Jimin takut dengan mereka

ketika Kai cuba menghidupkan keretanya, sepertinya tidak boleh lalu dia mencuba lagi, tiba tiba

.

.

.

.

.  
BOM!

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memandang depan, dia nampak asap keluar dari keretanya, manakala Sehun tayar keretanya pancit, mereka boleh mengagak ini kerja siapa

Dari kejauhan Kai dan Sehun boleh nampak Jungkook dan Kai, begitu gembiran lalu mereka berdua lari keluar dari kawasan sekolah

"kau betul betul bermain dengan api! nantikan pembalasan dari aku! aku tak akan lepaskan kau walau sedikit pun!"ujar kai marah kerana dia terlalu geram, dia fikir Jimin tidak akan menganggunya lagi

"kau betul-betul nak bermain? baiklah.. aku akan bermain dengan kau sampai puas!"ujar Sehun pula dengan sringai, sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan keretanya yang masalah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.Hehe Hope Enjoy, and Dont Forget To Review!


End file.
